Question: Solve for $x$ : $8\sqrt{x} + 1 = 3\sqrt{x} + 5$
Answer: Subtract $3\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(8\sqrt{x} + 1) - 3\sqrt{x} = (3\sqrt{x} + 5) - 3\sqrt{x}$ $5\sqrt{x} + 1 = 5$ Subtract $1$ from both sides: $(5\sqrt{x} + 1) - 1 = 5 - 1$ $5\sqrt{x} = 4$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\frac{5\sqrt{x}}{5} = \frac{4}{5}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = \dfrac{4}{5}$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = \dfrac{4}{5} \cdot \dfrac{4}{5}$ $x = \dfrac{16}{25}$